This is Just Too Much
by Bad Oppa
Summary: "Tokiya, Tokiya please don't tell anybody. Especially not Nanami. Please, promise me that you won't Tokiya-" Otoya sat up and skidded over to the blue-haired boy at his desk and knelt in-between his legs. Resting his right elbow on Tokiya's thigh he held his hand up with his pinky out,"-even better. Pinky-promise me." This guy is never going to respect personal boundaries is he?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This fic has been retouched on November 9th 2014. Little has changed, the majority were corrections and the changes were mainly cutting and pasting around, rearranging events to make it easier to read and run smoother. It _may_ seem OOC to some, though I actually think I did a decent enough job. It is my first UtaPri that I actually go through with, I already have an idea lined up for another though, so yeah follow if you end up enjoying this one for some reason and want to see the next (its also M and will most likely be a one shot, but then again this one was supposed to be a one shot and has ended up with the need of more chapters).

Also, I hope you guys don't get lost in the flashback part of the first chapter. The _**bold italicized**_ writing without the quotation marks are thoughts.

WARNING: It is M for smut (though there's no smut in this entry, that is later to come). Also, conventional roles do not apply here; I would say more but I don't want to ruin the surprise.

DISCAILMER: I do not own Uta Prince No Sama... whoa, what a shocker, right?

* * *

•●○ I ○●•

Tokiya was well aware that his roommate was interested in the much sought after composer. No matter how much he played it off, Otoya was too oblivious to be coy about his crush. So, when the redhead accidentally let the cat out of the bag about his feelings for Nanami during a short conversation they had (and may it be said that the topic of said conversation was far from providing a reason for the slip up, but leave it to little Ittoki to find a way to step on his own foot) it was already old news for Tokiya.

•

•●○ months back ○●•

•

The poor thing was freaking out as he horribly attempted (and failed) to convince Tokiya that the older male had _not_ just heard about Otoya's crush on Nanami. "Tokiya, Tokiya~! Please don't tell anybody. Especially not Nanami. Please~! Promise me that you won't, Tokiya."

Tokiya continued to ignore him, just like he had been for the past hour. "Whatever you say," he mumbled, turning the page extra loud, hoping that Otoya would get the hint that he was trying to focus on his homework, not interested in what he had just heard... because in reality, he wasn't.

He rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly as he heard a whine and movement on the other side of their room, which was where the redhead was currently rolling on the fool in what Tokiya assumed was a fit of embarrassment.

Otoya came to a halt and quickly sat up on the floor. "_No, no-_" he complained, as he left his part of the room and skidded over to the blue-haired boy at his desk, spinning his chair around to make Tokiya face him and knelt in-between his legs. Resting his right elbow on Tokiya's thigh, he held his hand up with his pinky out, "-even better. Pinky-promise me. You _have_ to."

Tokiya gawked at the teen's inconsiderateness for his personal space, feeling awkward with the guy so close to him and in-between his legs. _**This guy is never going to respect personal boundaries, is he?! It's like he doesn't even try. He's so... much like a puppy? Huh. I guess he kind of counts as the puppy I never had. Though, I think a dog would be more obedient than this. **_He pictured Otoya with dog ears, a tail and matching paw mittens and zoned out.

"_Tokiya~"_ Otoya whined, bobbing up and down in place as he was loosing his patience, bringing the other back down to earth.

"Huh. Right. Don't worry, I wouldn't do such a thing to you," he dismissed him and began to turn his chair and attention back to the work awaiting on his desk.

Otoya stopped him. With a qualitative look he asked, "I know... but still, gimme your word. It's not that I don't trust you..." he broke off, looking down at the ground between the two. After a second or two, he reached over and took hold of Ichinose's hand, "I just... want you to pinky-promise me that you won't," he said, looking up at him seriously.

Tokiya almost laughed at the foolishness of it all, but knowing how sensitive Otoya was and that apparently this was relevantly important to him, he held back the chuckle forming within him. Taking a deep breath, he went along with the young one's pleads. He tried to reassure him by sticking out his pinky in agreement to the childish contract, "I won't tell anyone," he said, as he intertwined his tiniest digit with the other's. He wasn't sure if he should tell the redhead that it wouldn't make a difference if he told anyone or not, since Ittoki made it so obvious all on his own.

"_Thank you~!_" Otoya practically sang, joy flashing on every inch of his face.

Looking down at the cheerful smile. He couldn't resist reaching out and playfully ruffling the red hair into a charming mess. As the younger one laughed and leaned into his touch he decided that the guitarist had experienced enough for a day; it would be mean to make him anymore restless than he already had been.

Otoya continued to thank him as he went in and hugged Tokiya's waist, trapping the blue-haired boy's arms under the hug as well.

"Okay, okay," he halfheartedly grunted and tried to wriggle out of the younger one's embrace.

"_Toki-chans so nice~" **Well, when he wants to be, **_added the red-haired boy in his head.

"Don't call me that!" he protested, smacking Otoya on the back of the head when he finally freed a hand.

"_Ah,_ _ow-wee~_ _Toki-chans so mean~_" he said as he rubbed the attacked area on his head.

Tokiya exhaled and counted to three. No, make that ten. _**Yes, the dog would definitely have more sense than Otoya.**_

•

After that, the redhead began bugging him more than usual. Okay, it was not _bugging bugging_ per say, anyone else would have considered it simply interacting... befriending, but it was all the same to Ichinose when what _he_ wanted to do required peace and quiet... not a talkative, impulsive, cheery boy trying to start up a conversation every five minutes (again hes exaggerating, but we'll just let him think whatever he wants).

•●○ I ○●•

* * *

AN: Sorry that its so short, I split them up to make it easier to follow. Also, this was supposed to be the back story/ introduction thing? I don't even know why I bother writing these (-.-*)! If I had the ability to write you guys a book I would, but I can't, so I don't, BUT I ENJOYED DOING THIS SO MUCH!

**~11.9.2014~**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Nothing to say. Enjoy (^o^)~*

* * *

•●○ II ○●•

•

•●○ present ○●•

•

The boy laid curled up in his bed trying to get his breathing under control, which only resulted in an irregular hiccup like panting. "I-I don't get it," he chocked out, unable to stop the following tears that were quickly pooling up and clouding his vision. "_Why does she have to like you!_" Otoya cried into his pillow, clawing at his sheets in frustration. _**Why...? Why, Why, WHY, WHY, WHY?!**_

He could feel that his insides were in tight knots; nothing remained but a sole string, barely holding his heart together from bursting and falling apart. Despair solidified itself in his throat, making it hard to swallow down his cries. He couldn't take it. Not having a way to vent out all the emotions that were currently tearing him apart didn't help one bit. He couldn't scream; throw a fit; punch the wall; nothing, since he couldn't make a ruckus. All that would gain him was attention, and if there was one thing he wanted right now it was to be left alone, to drown in his miseries; not to have people crowding him, instigating; not to have people asking him what was wrong, what they could do to help. As it was, he was afraid that his sobs might be loud enough to be heard in the adjacent rooms.

And he was right. Tokiya stood outside their door, listening to the muffled but distinct sounds of crying. "_Otoya..._" the blue-haired male whispered to himself, unsure of what to , not once that he was aware of, had the younger one been so upset - especially not like this. He wasn't sure how long his roommate might have been in there, in the state that he was currently in, but he had heard enough to have a faint idea of what was going didn't take him too long as he continued to listen, to realize that, to his luck, he had actually witnessed what had brought this on. Ichinose felt his own heart sink, heavy with sorrow for Otoya and a certain composer, as he recalled it all happening a little over a week ago.

•

•●○ two weeks back ○●•

•

Tokiya was in the middle of returning a couple of books back to their respective shelves when he recognized the pair of whispering voices in the row over. He was not one to eavesdrop. Since it was disrespectful and he knew he would not like anyone eavesdropping on him, he went right on and continued with his task as he should, but failed to ignore the whispers as soon as he heard a flustered:

"_Well, what I mean to say is th-that I like you... but more than just __**like **__you."_

Tokiya's face was replaced at once with a blank stare and a dropped jaw. _**God, I can't believe he is doing this in the library. **_The amusing thing was not _what_ he had just heard, since he had known this for months, but rather _where_ he had just heard it and that Ittoki had _actually_ gathered the courage to say it to Haruka. He had to restrain himself from taking a deep sigh from the utter disbelief that the redhead thought this would be an adequate place to confess such a touchy thing. _**Really, I just can't with him sometimes, **_he thought as he shook his head.

In the midst of turning heel to go back to the table he had been studying at and get his belongings before he was late to class, a heaviness of the heart took hold, as he caught a glimpse of the red-haired boy's face through slit of a couple missing books.

He shouldn't not have looked back.

He should not have gone back to listen in, and yet he did. Its not that he wanted to, its just that he could not get his body to execute the orders he was giving it. He couldn't just walk away...

He remember seeing the very moment Otoya's heart shook in anguish as Haruka told him that she was so sorry; that she cherished him, a lot she assured him, but that she was incapable of accepting and returning the feelings he had for her because her heart already belonged to someone else.

"I owe him more than just that. You see, I owe him my life, hes the reason I'm here today," she told him in her ever sweet voice.

Otoya was slow upon replying, "Ah, Hayato," in a tone that said that he understood her choice, masking the fact that his heart laid in piece on the floor.

"Sorry," she reached out and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder to help comfort him, " I really am. You're so kindhearted. A great person. If I could tell you that I loved you I would, but I am not going to lie to you. You don't deserve that."

Otoya just stood there biting the inside of his lip. Half of him was listening to what she was saying while the other half of him was busy trying to keep him composed and functioning and aware of where he was at the moment.

•

The rest of that day was eternal for both Ittoki and Tokiya. They were close to suffocating with how thick the silence was in the room that afternoon. He could tell that Otoya was more than just disappointed after having confessed his love, only to find out that it was unrequited. He wanted to help, but how if he was not even supposed to know about what had just happened? Ichinose was fighting an internal war of his own. The guilt was crushing him. On one hand he felt bad that his closest friend was hurting because of him, and on the other he felt bad that he would also cause Nanami pain too if she were ever to approach him about her feelings, because he would need to tell her more or less what she had told Ittoki. _**Damn this! **_He massaged the bridge of his nose and then his temples, in hopes that the applied pressure would relieve his head of the growing pain. He had enough things to worry about as it was. He did not need this right now. All the stress and work that presently weighed on his shoulders was more than enough, he really did not need this...

As for Otoya, just like anyone that had just been drained of all possible happiness, he couldn't wait to go to sleep and wake up to find out that today had just been a horrible nightmare and nothing else...

•

Days passed, and to Tokiya's dismay, Otoya never brought up what had happened. Tokiya would have thought that the rejection hadn't actually hurt him... if it weren't for the noticeably extinguished glow that the redhead always carried around him. It just wasn't there, no mater how hard he looked and... he missed it. Boy oh boy, if it wasn't true that you don't know what you have until its gone. Ittoki would still smile, but it was not the same, it seemed... too forced. Even Syo and Natsuki had approached them, asking if anything had happened, but were told that everything was fine by the very person that they were worried about.

"_Thanks, though! _You guys are great friends. I know I can count on you guys if I ever need anything," he answered with a big smile, a transparent smile that is, but their friends didn't push the subject any further.

•

•●○ present ○●•

•

It was a heartbreak, he hadn't actually experienced one himself but he understood that it would hurt; mentally; emotionally; physically. You have someone you love reject you, after all. He remained there, gauging what he should do. It was late and he was extremely exhausted from the Hayato concert he had just performed. He had to rest before he ended up knocking out right there in the hallway.

He looked at his phone to check the time: **2:17 a.m. **_**Why is he even awake...? **_Aside from sleeping in the hallway or going in there, he had another option. Ichinose _could_ go and check if Masato was still awake, which was likely considering that they both shared the habit of studying late into the night, and ask if he could sleep over for the night. _**No. **_He shook his head; he didn't want to be bothersome. This was not a big deal, but he didn't want to go in while Otoya was like this. Tokiya's social skills were bad enough when Otoya was normal, going in like this would just be _**...I know it should not matter so much, but its... weird. **_He had absolutely no idea what to do when someone was like this.

"_T-to-kiya, w-why? I don't understand..." _he faintly heard.

In an instant, his blood ran cold at hearing his name from inside the room. A million thoughts went wild in his mind. _**Why would he say my name? I have have nothing to do with this... WAIT! Does he know I am Hayato? How? When- Otoya couldn't possibly know, hes the last one who could possibly put two and two together-**_

He was suddenly snapped out of thought at the thudded against the door in front of him. _**Damn it. What is he doing? What if he hurts himself? People don't necessarily thing rationally when they're like this.**_All his prior thoughts of leaving the redhead alone flew out the window as the worry became too much.

He hurriedly reached for the door handle and flung the door open, only to be met with a forcefully thrown pillow to the face. Caught completely off guard, he lost his balance and stumbled back, landing harshly on his behind.

•●○ II ○●•

* * *

AN: I have no idea where to go with this. I have too much (too many versions) that I want to write but it can only be one story...

**~11.9.2014~**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This fic has been retouched on November 9th 2014. Little has changed, the majority were corrections and the changes were mainly cutting and pasting around, rearranging events to make it easier to read and run smoother. Go back and read from Chapter I again if you read this prior to November 9th 2014. There is little new content, but still do that. Enjoy (^o^)~*

* * *

•●○ III ○●•

Otoya sat in his bed staring wide-eyed at the other boy currently occupying the floor. It took him a second (well, to be honest, it was more like two or four) for him to realize what he had just done. _"__TOKIYA!" _he shouted in surprise, "I am sorry, sorry, _sorry~_" he kept repeating as he headed over in a couple swift movements to check the damage he had inflicted onto his roommate, hoping that it wasn't too bad and that the older boy wouldn't be in a bad mood.

Otoya was about to offer his hand to help the boy up when he remembered that his face was more than likely still wet and that his eyes were puffy and red from the hours of crying. He hurriedly brought his hands to his face, hiding his eyes and wiping at his tear-stained face, not wanting to have to explain anything to Tokiya or have him worry about him. He knew that we was a bit, just a bit, bothersome to the older boy, but he couldn't help it. About a month after meeting his roommate he actually tried to be more like Ichinose because he was tired of the cold shoulder he was always giving him and thought that if he acted more mature like him they would surly become friends. Of course, he never did find out because he got bored of impersonating the older boy within the hour he had started. He couldn't help it, that's just who he was. Heck, Tokiya may never admit it, but Ittoki has caught him genuinely smiling and enjoying his time around him a handful of times, so the redhead did not feel as bad when the blue-haired boy would put up that wall and ever so stoic face that he gives everyone.

"Ittoki, if you do not want me in the room all you have to do is ask. Having a pillow thrown at my face is hardly necessary," he said, more monotone than he had meant. He kept his gazed focused on the floor, watching the other in his peripheral vision, giving him time to pull himself together a bit.

The younger boy tensed at hearing Ichinose address him by his last name. _**Oh no, maybe he is in a bad mood! **_He only does that when he is annoyed with him (more than usual that is) or when Tokiya is about to have a "serious talk" with him.

Like the one they had when Tokiya found out that the red-haired idol was stashing sweets and treats under his bed, when they woke to a room infested with an impending army of ants. Or when he walked in on Otoya in the middle of using his toiletries; which explained the familiar scents coming from the younger boy (days had gone by and Tokiya could not put his finger on what it was that he was catching whiffs of). And then there was that time that... (the list goes on, you get the point).

Otoya made up the best lie he could muster on the spot,"I-I'm sorry. I was... playing around in the room and I didn't hear... or see coming in." Hopefully it was convincing enough, because even he was aware that he was a horrible liar. "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear Tokiya..." he said, now hiding his face behind the pillow that had recently collided with Tokiya's face.

Tokiya decided not to push him any further or call him out on his lie. He exhaled, "Fine." He shifted to get up when Otoya extended his hand to help him up. "Thank you," he smiled softly as he took his hand to pull himself up, out of the hallway, and closed the door behind him.

•

"You should be asleep. Why are you up so late?" he asked over his shoulders as he undressed and change into his pajamas. "We have rehearsal early in the morning. In a couple hours really."

"I couldn't sleep," he responded, sitting cross-legged on top of his bed. His eyes following Tokiya around, which was now heading into the bathroom.

"That's not too good. If I recall correctly, you're even more nettlesome when you do not get enough rest."

"_Tokiya's so mean~_," Otoya pouted, "_better than being grouchy all day like you_," he added on, barely audible so that Tokiya wouldn't hear him.

"Yes. I know," he popped his head out of the door and stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

Otoya stuck his tongue out at him playfully, amused and surprised at the older boy's action.

"Eh... Tokiya?"

"_Hmn?_" Tokiya called out from the bathroom.

"Why do you have to come back so late from work?" He waited for an answer but there wasn't one. They never did talk about that, but then again Ichinose rarely talked about anything. He didn't even know _what_ it was that Tokiya did at his part-time job.

"Tokiya, what is it that you do?"

Again nothing but silence followed.

"Like why do you even work? I doubt that its because you need the money." His curiosity grew the longer the silence went on. _**There's no way he didn't hear me. **_The door was open and Tokiya had crazy good hearing.

Otoya got up to check why he wasn't receiving any responses from the other boy. He stood at the doorway, leaning his body on the frame, to find the reason that the idol was not responding; he was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

Tokiya didn't bother to look over at the redhead, pretending to be too occupied as to acknowledge the younger one's presence and much less his inquires, until Ittoki began to speak again, "I mean, and even if for some reason you needed money, its not like some part-time job pays well." Otoya shuffled in place not sure if he should continue or not. So of course he continued. "It just doesn't seem like its worth it. You- you hardly get anytime to rest. And for what? A couple bucks? So much work for such little pay-off?"

Tokiya ceased brushing his teeth as Otoya continued to speak. He was blown aback a bit, hearing what he was saying. The younger boy was not exactly on point with what was going on in reality, but his words still paralleled the situation well enough to startle something within him. What he was doing... _**is it really worth it?**_ Juggling his work as Hayato with the other company; his schooling; basically needing to lead a double life? What he was doing... _**is it really worth it?**_

He resumed to brush his teeth with excess fervor. It burned. He had been "brushing" them for a couple of minutes now and actually wished to stop. His gums were past irritated and he guessed that they were probably bleeding, if the faint salty iron taste he was getting was any sort of a hint. Not to mention that the super minty toothpaste was not helping, but if he stopped he would need to answer Ittoki and as much as he did not want to answer him... he also really wanted the farce to just end and be able to tell and talk about the whole mess he had brought upon himself with someone. A confidant?

Ittoki continued, "I don't have much money myself-"

**_No?! Is he really going to say that? _**He couldn't get over how speechless he was. Tokiya would have never guessed that the seemingly oblivious spunky redhead that he had as a roommate had _actually_ thought about this before...

"- but if I can help and if you ever need me to lend you some, anything at all-"

The blue-haired boy threw his toothbrush into the sink and brought his hands down, slamming his palms forcefully. "Stop!" he shouted, regretting it as soon as it left his lips. He should not have reacted that way. He just couldn't get a hold of himself with so many thoughts rushing through his brain.

Guilt. Nothing but guilt is what Otoya has had him feeling lately. Here was his friend, the only person that Tokiya would call his friend to be exact, being nothing but kind and giving while all Tokiya was causing him was pain and worry by the tons. It wasn't fair. It was also not a reason to lash out at the boy, far from that. "I'm sorry," he whispered, keeping his face down, unable to look at the younger male. Leaving everything out of place, not even bothering to put his toothbrush where it belonged, Tokiya turned the lights off and exited the bathroom, walking past Otoya and straight to his bed.

The red-haired boy stood there trying to find out what had done wrong. What was it that he had said wrong? Did he overstep a boundary that he shouldn't have?

"Otoya. Please, turn the lights off and go to sleep."

He did just that, not wanting to anger his roommate any further but he could have sworn that he heard Ichinose saying "_please forgive me_" as he got under his covers and tried to sleep before their rehearsal. That left him with three hours. He hoped it would be enough to keep him relatively awake enough to last the day.

•●○ III ○●•

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be completely new content and uploaded with in this week (-.^).

Sorry, I know how bad it feels to wait, but I also can now sympathize with other writes because it is SO not easy to juggle this, school and life.

Also, by the looks of it, this is going to be agonizingly slow, the plot (what plot?), and I might end up with a relatively lengthy work (or at least lengthy for me). That means that if smut is what you came for then I am sorry to say that you will have to wait. I'd say... maybe in 2 chapters? Maybe more, maybe less?.I don't even know... I'm writing this as my brain throws it up, and sometimes it holds out on me.

**~11.9.2014~**


End file.
